


Messed Up World

by BeeDee



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hunters, Kissing, Sex, Weapons, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeDee/pseuds/BeeDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles seems to never catch a break. Sure, he thought everything was going just peachy but then Hunters had to go and ruin his sexy time with Derek. Good thing he's friends with the Argents, cause this could end very badly for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messed Up World

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my writing seems somewhat unfocused. I have a tendency to write things and not explain or make sure that the reader knows what's happening. Like I forgot to write that Derek and Stiles are on the forest floor, and if I had said that, then the squirrel comment Stiles said might of made sense.  
> Don't worry your little heads, I'm going to fix that.  
> Writing Stiles speech was so easy cause that's how my writing would look if I didn't slow down and think about what I'm saying. It's soooo easy writing Stiles because he's ADHD, I'm ADHD, it just works.  
> Please let me know if you have any suggestions on how this story should proceed. I know you guys are probably only reading this in hopes for a sex scene. Don't worry it will come in the next chapter.  
> WOW this is a lot of words, really hope I didn't bore you guys to death.  
> That would be bad

Derek stiffened over Stiles, pausing from his vicious attack on Stiles’ neck to look up. Stiles wined underneath him. He reached up towards Derek’s face unsuccessfully trying to grab it. 

This was mainly because Derek had the palm of his freaking huge hand pressed firmly onto Stiles’ chest, which presumably meant in Derek language to keep still cause I’m the Alpha and listen to what I say or don’t say because apparently eyebrows can speak volumes in Derek world.

Derek was never a man of many words. Actions yes, but words, no. 

“Derek, man, come on, don’t stop half way, I have needs.” Stiles made sure to stress the last part. He did have needs and if they were judging by how turned on they were, he was sure Derek had them too. Or several packs of lifesavers in his right pocket. 

“Shhh, be quiet. Someone’s here,” Derek hushed at Stiles, never taking his eyes away from whatever was distracting him towards his left.

If Stiles could he would have pulled Derek’s hair, hard. 

Here they were, in the middle of the forest, and Derek thought someone was coming towards them, dumbass.

Hello, Forest.

Lots of things are nearby, it’s a frickin forest. You’re never alone. In. A. Forest. 

Stiles pouted. “Derek I swear to god, if it’s that squirrel again...” Stiles glared at Derek with all the malice he could muster, “I’ll won’t have sex with you for a week, who gives a hell, it’s a frickin’ squirrel, hell, I don’t even give a damn if it watches. Come on Derek, stop jumping at every little thing, you’re going to end up dying without Stiles awesomeness if you don’t get your hot werewolf lips down here and...”

“ ‘scuse me, hope I’m not interruptin’ anything, but tch, I’m kind’a need to shot you now.” 

Stiles bolted up from underneath Derek, in the process of his spasm, Stiles knocked Derek straight in the jaw with his elbow. 

“Shi, STILES!” 

“Shit shit shit shit shit,” Stiles grabbed Derek’s face with his hands, worriedly staring into Derek’s eyes. “Oh my gosh, Derek are you okay? Shit I’m so sorry, why the hell, oh man, Derek you’re going to get shot. Why the hell are you going to get shot, you’ve haven’t done anything....Have you....I’m going to become a widow, I’m way too young to become a widow!”

“Fuck, get him to shut the hell up and will postpone your funeral.” The shorter man of the two groaned. His voice is what Stiles imagined a manly dude should sound like, plus he was easy on the eyes, with that small smirk on his lips that said, I’m awesome so deal with it.

“Listen... We aren’t going to hurt you...”

“Hell you’re not, your just gonna shoot a hole through my boyfriend’s frickin head!”

Stiles glared at the two of them. Fuck one was tall. 

“Fuck, you’re frick’in tall.”

The giant laughed. It was a nice laugh, kind of sounded like one of these laughs that someone uses after they have heard the same remake towards them on far too many occasions.

“Sam don’t be an idiot... of course we’re gonna hurt him.” The short one huffed as he turned to face his giant partner. His arms dropped to his sides, his palms facing the sky as if to say don’t be a jackass.

Giant Dude, as Stiles now dubbed him, threw his head back and groaned. Giant Dude then turned to face Short Jerk with his eyebrows raised and face stuck out with his lips pressed tightly together, “Dean... you can’t just go around yelling at people that you’re going to shot them, remember what happened last time you did that thinking that old lady was what we were tracking?”

Short Jerk, Dean glared at Sam then sighed. “Come on she displayed all the signs,” Dean’s eyes got big then he pointed a finger at Sam, “She hit me with her purse, definitely evil mojo.”

Sam rolled his eyes, apparently this was a discussion that the two had debated over quite frequently. 

Stiles slowly grabbed Derek’s bicep pulling him up with him. “Right, so we’re leaving now.” 

As Stiles turned to sprint away he felt something cold pressed against his back. Stiles’ shoulders slumped. Derek growled at Dean, Stiles still preferred Short Jerk.

“Can’t, listen kid, your boyfriend’s a werewolf, sorry to break your bubble.”

Stiles frowned. He turned around on the heel of his foot, swinging his arms up above his head in an exasperated motion. 

“Oooh really, I. had. No. idea. Golly sir, you really cleared up a lot of funk. Now I know why my boyfriend gets a knot when we have sexy sex!” Stiles leaned forward with the dumbest expression on his face.

These guys pissed him off more than Derek did when they weren’t, like, make’n out and sexing it up. 

Sam looked kind of grossed out and Dean, well Dean looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Stiles looked at Derek. The dumb expression he had no fell to the ground and was replaced by an expression people call smiling. 

“Derek, your face is red.” Stiles pointed to it, a slow smirk sliding over his smile.

“Seriously the sex god is embarrassed about his knot,” Stiles snorted.

“Stop it Stiles.” Derek seemed to be trying to place his I’m thee alpha face on but Stiles grinned at him.

The awkward silence between the three bulky man and a Stiles, was too much for Derek who stepped forward raising his hands up in a, I mean no harm, gesture.

“Listen, Sam, Dean,” He nodded at each of the men as he said their names, “The Beacon Hills Pack has a Treaty of peace with the Hunters that inhabit the vicinity. As long as we haven’t spilled human blood then we won’t be hunted.”

Derek made pleading eyes at the two men, or at least tried too.

Stiles jumped as he heard the gun go off in Deans’ hand. The gun had been pointed at the ground when he had set it off, probably to make a point or let his anger out, who knows. 

Dean glared at Derek, Derek took a step back. Latter he would swear Stiles had imagined it.

“Fuckin’ Were’s.” Dean husked. He was gritting his teeth way too hard, Stiles almost felt sorry for his Dentist. 

“Dean, we have to check in with the local Hunters before we can do anything.” Sam reminded Dean as he gently placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Fuck, dammit Sammy, you can’t call yourself a fuckin’ Hunter if you don’t Hunt. Who the hell are theses Hunters anyways?” 

Dean turned his pissed off face towards Stiles, apparently Werewolves weren’t worth talking to. 

“The Argents,” Stiles answered him sourly. “And one of thems pointed a crossbow at you duchy heads right now. Sam and Dean, meet Allison Argent.”


End file.
